Going Places
by fiverosestea
Summary: They were just going places... nowhere in particular. Snippets of their interactions along the way. Edit: Ok I kind of changed the story a bit and its becoming more than snippets but! it's ok. it's a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

They were leaning on the gate of a freeway overpass watching the cars go by with the flow of 6:00 p.m. traffic in some random town they had escaped to. Neither of them had had a real bath or meal in a good few months, not being able to stay in the same place for any amount of time was the reason for that. Somehow they'd stuck together through it all. Just the two of them. Talking wasn't always necessary though nice when it did occur.

"I've been thinking a lot about why we are still running like this. You know, like, why don't we just end it.. for good, this is a waste of time.." It wasn't a statement he had to reply to.

"Don't talk like that," he glanced at her for a brief second and turned his attention back to the traffic "you shouldn't be thinking about that either… "

"Have you not thought about it? Don't lie to me."

"Yes, I have – I'm not going to lie to you – but I only thought about it for a little while because I know things aren't going to always be like this."

"What if it gets worse?" she brought her hand up to her mouth and started chewing on her pinky nail.

"We'll just have to tough it out like we always have, right?"

She looked at him, finger still in mouth. He turned his head and looked back at her, face scrunched up a bit from the brisk wind. She dropped her hand and continued to stare.

"You're stupid."

He smiled.

"Let's go." She tugged on his arm for him to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along train tracks was a thing they did often. Trains went places. They were going places. Not exactly sure where, but places.

"You know, my brother used to work at a hunting shop. It was really cool, it had everything you could dream of. For my sixteenth birthday, he got me this really wicked knife." She picked up a glass bottle and broke it on the ground into a few pieces, holding up the sharp neck and admiring it.

"Your parents had a fit, didn't they," he said matter-of-factly, looking at her new toy.

"Well… after they found out, yeah. He told me not to tell them but my baby brother was snooping in my room one day and found it and showed my dad." She laughed at the old memory. "Then my mom found out and took it and gave it to my oldest brother to give to one of his friends, 'Young ladies should not toy with weapons' she said to me. I still don't know why she didn't give it back to my other brother. Probably didn't trust him enough to not give it back to me." She frowned.

He noticed. "You know the knife I have? Well, when I was a young lad, there was a man I used to help in his shop from time to time… he gave me this really nice Swiss army knife for my birthday one year. I wasn't used to getting nice stuff so I asked him if I have to pay him back." He laughed at the old memory. "But," he reached into his back pocket, "if it'll make you happy, you can have it. Just don't lose it, alright?" He held it out for her to take.

"Seriously?" She threw the bottle neck into some bushes. "Aw, I don't want to take your gift though."

"It's ok, really." He took her hand and put it into her palm, folding her fingers over it. "Think of it as a gift from me to you. You owe me though."

She opened one of the blades, happening to be a nail file. She looked at her nails and started with the pinky nail. "Cool."

He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

They were chilling on a bus stop bench. He had his head lolled to the side and his arms stretched out along the back. She had her feet kicked up on his legs and was laying down, head on her bag, toying with the knife he had given her.

"Don't you just hate when people stare at you." She flicked the main blade down and pulled up the scissors and pulled a few strands of hair out her ponytail. "I hate it so much."

"Ignore them." He watched her snip a few pieces of her hair.

"Well yeah, but doesn't it like ever get to you. Like don't you wonder what they are thinking and all that good stuff."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought about you. What happened to that." He shook his knee, making her look at him. She rolled her eyes, exhaled with annoyance, and didn't say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

He was leaning against a gas station wall eating a bag of chips, watching some guy complain to someone on the phone about a flat tire.

She came out the bathroom and snatched the chips out his hand, taking one out the bag and eating it right in his face. "Thanks." She continued to walk into the store. He followed her.

"If you want some chips you should buy your own," he said, snatching his chips back.

"How ungentlemanly of you," though she proceeded to the chip aisle, getting a bag of the same kind. "It's getting colder do you want a hat or some smokes or something?"

"I still don't know where you get this money from but sure." She ignored him.

They grabbed some essentials and went to the register.

"Look, they have the cool Swiss knife things that you gave me – excuse me, sir, can you get me one of those – what color do you want?" She had a black credit card out and ready to use in her hand.

"Uh.. how about black." He didn't really care. He was looking at the card she was using and sure enough her name was printed on it nice and clearly.

"No, you should get another red one – a red one please." She looked back at him and smiled. "This is me paying you back so stop being a big grump." She paid for the stuff and they walked out.

"Why don't you just give me back the old one and you can have the new one?" He was reaching into the bag for the black beanie she had bought him. He ripped the tags off and put it on.

"I like the old one it's already broken in, plus it was a gift to me from somebody so no, I'm not giving it to you." She laughed and took the black beanie off his head and put it on hers. "The grey one is yours, you already wear enough black."

"Um, right. Thanks." He took the grey one out, ripped the tags off and put it on his head.

The smile wasn't on her face anymore. She pushed him. "Why do you have such a bad attitude?"

"Why don't you just tell me where you get this money from?"

She looked away, considering whether she should tell him or not. "You don't need to worry about it… It's not stolen or anything. It's a family card… but I try not to spend much in many places or we will be traced and found."

He moved into her line of vision so she could see his face. "Why can't we be found exactly?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Because I don't want us to be..."

He could tell that wasn't all of it but she was turning red and he didn't want to push her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, it's ok. Let's go." He pulled her arm and she started walking with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Weed wasn't a thing they liked spending a whole lot of time or money on, but when they were bored and they had access to it, it was a good way to pass the time. They found a drug dealer near another gas station and his prices seemed nice so they paid for an ounce and went to a smoke shop and got a nice new small pipe seeing as how it wasn't good to carry one around in case they ever got stopped by cops which didn't happen often, but it did happen. Then they went to a small park and sat at one of the lunch tables that was under some shade and got settled.

"Shit, did we seriously forget to get a lighter," he moaned unhappily. They were sitting across from one another and he was playing with the bag.

"No, I have one in my bag." She pulled it out and reached for the pipe. "No spit this time. You always get spit on it," she said, taking the bag from him and starting to pack the bowl. "You want to hit first?"

He took the lighter and pipe from her and brought them up to his mouth. She was watching him. "Quit staring at me." He lit it and started taking it in, coughing a bit at first, and then adjusting. He held it in for a bit and then exhaled, blowing the smoke in her face. "Wow, that's potent." He handed it to her and she took it.

"Wow, you actually didn't get spit on it," she mimicked him and laughed.

"Hurry up," he said with a smile on his face, obviously satisfied that they didn't buy crappy weed.

She brought it up to her mouth, lit it, and took it all in. She let the rough burn subside and exhaled right back in his face. Then she lit it again, watching him watch her. "Don't rush me," she said as the smoke poured out her mouth.

He took it out her hand and they went back and forth, joking around, wasting the day away. At one point he laid his head down and she proceeded to comb her fingers through his hair, going on and on about how soft it was and how much she loved the color. He just mumbled about how hungry he was. She reached into her bag and got the leftover chips she didn't finish eating that one day.

"Sit up, let's have a staring contest." She pulled on his ear and he got up. She started giggling.

"What?"

"Your eyes are really red, you look like you've been crying." She stared at him for a bit, seemingly lost in thought.

"What," he said again. He was obviously very high, his face showed as much, staring back at her with the most lazy expression.

"Nothing. Nevermind about the staring contest. You should let me cut your hair."

"It's already short enough isn't it. You should cut yours. You left it uneven from when we were at the bus stop…."

"Cut it for me? Use the knife I gave you yours is sharper. Also, don't make me look bad okay?"

"Yeah yeah, shut it." He got up walked around the table to sit next to her and pulled her beanie off. "Turn around."

"Show me how short you are cutting it."

He pulled a piece of hair out her ponytail and cut it to her neck. "If it's that short you could wear it down without it being a hassle, yeah?"

"I'd have to put it in two ponytails if I wanted it up..," she looked at the new length, thinking about it. Then her eyes flicked to him, "Don't fuck up my hair, stupid." Then she turned around and let him cut it.

He was taking forever but that much was expected, he was pretty high. She took some more hits from the pipe while she waited for him to finish.

When he did, she turned around and asked, "How do I look?" while she dusted the hair off of her shoulders.

He made a few more snips, evening it out. "The same…. with shorter hair though."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes.

"I have to piss." He got up and went behind the tree.

She packed their stuff up and put her beanie back on. "We're leaving," she shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"'K." He came from behind the tree, still buckling his pants and she turned around and began walking, not waiting for him to get his stuff. "Wait!"

She kept walking.

He got his stuff and jogged up to her and pulled her beanie down over her eyes. "Asshole."

She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Arya."

"Whaaaaat?" she said annoyed.

"I have to take a piss."

Arya looked around for a park gate or something. They were in a residential area trying to keep off of main roads.

"Why can't you just hold it?"

"I've been holding it for like an hour now. I'm going to get a bladder infection."

"You're just a big baby. You need diapers. I've held it for three times as long as that. Maybe even longer."

"Well I'm happy that you have a bladder of steel but I still have to piss." He stopped walking and she stopped too, turning around waiting for him to say or do something. "I'm going to ask if I can use the bathroom in one of these houses."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what if they call the cops…? You do realize we don't look necessarily normal or related. You look like a man. Grown. I still look 16… I guess if it comes down to it I can show my I.D. but still. You don't just go asking to use people's bathrooms."

"Let's be nice friendly people and make them want to let us use the bathroom… see how that works out. You do the talking, people trust girls more."

"I'm going to kill you if this gets us caught."

They looked around for a welcoming-looking house. They landed on one that had the best Christmas lights up. They walked up to it and rang the doorbell. Through the door they could hear a Christmassy jingle play and someone rushing down the stairs and yelling "I got it!" A young girl obviously.

She opened the door with a smile on her face. She was blonde and had on a dark ruby red dress with white Christmas hat-looking trimming. Inside it sounded like a party was going on. With a jubilantly loud burst she yelled "Happy holidays!"

Arya turned to Gendry with a smirk on her face then turned back to the girl and asked, "Happy holidays to you too, are your parents home?"

Just then, a woman came down the stairs too. She also had blonde hair. Bleached it seemed, though. She had on a short forest green dress. She was pretty. "Heidi stop scaring the guests."

"I'm just doing what you told me to – you said greet carolers like that…"

"I don't think they are carolers."

"Oh…" the little girl slumped slightly. "Sorry."

"It's ok!" Arya smiled brightly at the girl. "We can be carolers if you like. But first we were wondering if we could use your bathroom..?" Arya kept smiling but turned her attention to the mom. "We were walking around, admiring the lights, drinking cider, but my friend here, Gendry," she pointed at him, "seems to have a small bladder…"

The woman smiled, "Ah… well sure you can use our bathroom. There is a party going on right now so there might be a line, but sure! Make yourself at home! Stay for the party if you'd like. Are you two a couple or what? By the way, I'm Emma." She reached out to shake their hands. "Nice to meet y'all."

Arya walked in first, Gendry following, shutting the door behind him. They hadn't even gone over what to call themselves so with a quick glance to him and back to Emma she started, "Uh.. yeah, he's my boyfriend…I'm Arya, by the way."

"Arya! What a pretty name. Well, the bathroom is this way for you Gendry," She walked over towards a door and opened it for him. "Toilet paper is under the sink if there isn't any in there… people like to just leave the roll empty for some reason, I don't know. Anyways, walk down the hall when you're done."

"Thanks so much." He quickly walked in and closed the door behind him.

Emma grabbed Arya's hand and started pulling her excitedly down the hallway. "Do you drink? I want to introduce you to the party people."

She was pulled into a very open room. Lots of people standing about. They all turned and said a quick hello. She said hi back and was pulled to the bar table. Emma poured herself 2 shots and 2 shots for Arya as well. "To the holidays!" They both brought the shots up to their mouths, downing them one at a time. The once cheery smile slipped from Emma's face faster than the time Arya kicked Gendry in the balls when they were playing the 'no you won't', 'yes I will' game. That's what she remembered before something hit the back of her head painfully hard and she lost consciousness. She wasn't smiling anymore either.

Gendry was busy fixing his belt while walking into the room to see everybody staring at him. He looked up and said a curious "Hello?" _Why is everyone so quiet I thought this was a party._ He looked around for Arya and saw her laying on the ground, her arms and legs being tied, and Emma looking down at her with a look of misfortune. "What the hell happened?" He started going over towards Arya but he was pushed up against the wall by two guys.

Emma looked up and smirked, "We'll tell you later."

"No, I want to know n-," he was punched in the face. Really hard. He started struggling and then he felt the same pain Arya had, but twice, before he finally lost consciousness.


End file.
